iHave My Principles oneshot remake
by starfish1234
Summary: Does Shaun ever shut-up! A halarious quick one-shot taken from iHave My Principles


**Ok so you know in the episode "iHave my principles" where the iCarly gang hold that meeting at the Groovy Smoothie.**

**Well i was watching that and the idea just popped into my head when Shaun asked carly to be his girlfriend. I was thinking how funny it would be if Shaun said that when Carly and Freddie were going out. Thats what inspired me to write this.**

**So plz enjoy this cute one-shot.**

**love starfish1234**

* * *

**EPISODE: iHave My Principles**

**SCENE: The meeting at the Groovy Smoothie**

**COUPLE: Creddie 100% **

* * *

"QUUUIIEETT!" Sam yelled.

Then every student in the smoothie bar stopped talking and turned their attention towards Carly, Sam and Freddie.

"Ok" Carly winced while holding her now throbbing ear.

"We all know why we're here" she began.

"We've gotta find a way to get Principle Franklin his job back!" she said loudly, while placing her hands on her hips.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh" said Shaun while holding his hand in the air impatiently.

"Yes Shaun?" Carly asked.

"If I come up with a plan that helps us achieve this goal" he smirked.

"Yeah" replied Carly interested.

"Will you consider being my girlfriend?" he smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Carly rolled her eyes and looked at Freddie.

"Freddie" she signaled.

Freddie got up and pushed Shaun off the chair, then went behind Carly and put his arm round her waist.

Carly looked at Shaun on the floor.

"If you come up with a plan that completely smoothes out the Middle East" "I'm not gonna be your girlfriend" she said shaking her head in disgust.

Freddie smiled at his girlfriend and looked round the room.

"Alright we called principle Franklin and he should be here any second, so when he gets here I want you guys to-"

He was cut of by T-Bo walking up to him with a bunch of donuts on their side on a wooden stick.

"You wanna buy a donut?" he asked casually.

Freddie looked at him strangely.

"No, were having a meeting" he pointed out.

"Why'd you stick the donuts on that way?" Sam asked curiously.

T-Bo looked at the donuts. "What are you saying?"

"Well their donuts they have a hole right in the middle" Freddie pointed out.

"But you put the stick through the side" Sam pointed out.

"Bad, this is embarrassing" T-Bo said shyly.

Then be gave the teenagers a weird look and walked away to fix his donuts.

The bell rang at the door as it opened and in stepped principle Franklin.

Gibby noticed his arrival. "He's here!" he said springing off his chair and preparing to take his shirt off, instead he sat back down when he caught Carly's glare.

When everyone saw principle Franklin they clapped and cheered.

Principle Franklin was taken aback by the welcome.

He mad his way over to Carly, Sam and Freddie with an angry confused look on his face.

"So what's this about?" he asked.

"We want Briggs and Howard out!" shouted Sam confidently.

"Yeah!" the students cheered.

"And we want you back as our principle!" Carly shouted.

"Yeah!" the students cheered again.

"Would you be my girlfriend, for just one hour to prove to my mum- Freddie cut Shaun off by pushing him off the chair again.

"SHAUN!" Carly yelled annoyed.

"Look kids, I'm flattered that you all miss me" principle Franklin says "But super intendent Gorman made it very clear"

"I know but he's going to be at school tomorrow" Carly said.

"And were trying to come up with some kind of plan that might-

But Principle Franklin cut him off. "I'm not interested in playing games" he said firmly.

"Anyway Gorman's not the kind of man who changes his mind" he pointed out.

T-Bo came up behind principle Franklin "you wanna buy a donut?" he asked "I fixed them" he told the iCarly gang gesturing towards the donuts, now properly slid through the wooden stick.

"No thanks" principle Franklin said politely "but would you point me to the restroom?"

"Over there" said T-Bo then he walked off trying to sell more donuts.

Sam sighed and turned to Carly. She suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, I got a plan that might work" she started.

"So?" "He doesn't want us to do anything, so what's the point" Carly pointed out.

"I don't know, but, maybe we could try talking him into something when he comes back out" Sam offered.

"He didn't seem to into it" Freddie mentioned crossing his arms.

Suddenly the door flung open and in ran Spencer. "Yo T-Bo large smoothie blueberry blitz!" he ordered shouting.

"B-Blitz" T-Bo replied.

Spencer spotted Carly and her friends. "Oh hey"

"Why are you here?" she asked him. "I thought you had a bull riding lesson"

"I did" Spencer said frustrated "And my teacher put his but on me" he said using hand gestures. "I don't want to think about him or that stupid bull ever again" he whined then he took a sip of Shaun's smoothie.

"Urgh! That thing is a large, vicious torture machine" he declared.

"Interesting" Sam said thinking.

"Would you agree to be digitally photographed with me?" Shaun asked hopefully.

"NO SHAUN!" Carly yelled then she pulled Freddie in for a passionate kiss to show everyone in the room she was taken.

Then the gang sat down and began discussing a plan.

* * *

**So there you have it, my cute little one0shot.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**luv Starfish1234**

**R&R!**


End file.
